


Tonight

by prophetsdream



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Domestic Violence, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mild Language, No Beta, Post-Break Up, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetsdream/pseuds/prophetsdream
Summary: They ended.---Where Matt goes out for a drink and a hook up, but finds what he'd been looking for.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing for my babies. this little oneshot was originally inspired by two things, a cosplay music video and the song used in the video, fall for you by secondhand serenade. 
> 
> i purposely misgender mello in this, don't worry.
> 
> i apologize in advance if any of my stories feel like they've been written already or feel like they're now a 'copy' of something already on here. i'm rewriting my favorites from my ffnet account and bringing them here. i hope that's okay.

A breath of fresh air was what Matt needed.  
  
The atmosphere inside the apartment had become stuffy and heavy. He wanted out. If he stayed any longer than he had to, if he lingered around more than he already had, things would end up worse than they were. Worse than they'd ever been. He was certain of this and he couldn't go on anymore; it was breaking his heart.  
  
It was the same thing every night. They would fight over anything and everything. Some nights it was verbal, other nights it was physical, but on nights like tonight it was both. Fist would fly, bodies would be pushed against the wall, furniture would break and they would yell. They would call each other everything imaginable. The world would stop turning when they fought.  
  
When it was over, one of them would be sleeping on the couch. It was a lonely existence.  
  
As much as he hated it, hated what they'd become, he didn't know what to do. He tried, once, twice before to make things better and it didn't work. They fucked more. He stopped playing his games so much. He gave his all to Mello just to have it thrown back at him.  
  
Hell, he'd even gone as far as having dinner ready and on the table by the time Mello came home. It didn't matter, though. Mello wasn't satisfied.  
  
It had gotten to the point where he would leave when things got too bad; this particular night was no exception. His body ached. He thought something might have been broken, but he knew that he couldn't go get looked at because Mello was paranoid he would be noticed. Matt knew that realistically he wouldn't be recognized. Unless, by chance, someone happened to be a huge fan of the mafia. He still wouldn't go, though. Mello finding out that he'd gone wasn't something he felt like dealing with.  
  
"You're still here?" Mello growled from his spot on the couch.  
  
"I'm fucking leaving," Matt spat back, wincing as he pushed himself up. A rib was broken, he was sure.  
  
"Good riddance," Mello said harshly as his farewell.

Matt didn't want to leave. He wanted to fall to the floor in a heap of pain, sobs and heartbreak.  
  


\---  
  
  


The last fight had been a month ago and he still hadn't returned home.  
  
Matt made a nice life for himself since then, living in a hotel room that he'd been paying for by fixing computers and other random electronics for the owner. He hadn't been contacted by anyone and, as far as he knew, things had gone they way they were supposed and the world was much a safer place.  
  
"Matt," an elderly man's voice sounded through a walkie talkie. "The main system is down."  
  
"Got it," he responded. Matt slowly made his way from the couch to the bedroom, where his laptop lay connected to the main system of the hotel. It was one of the many laptops he acquired after moving to the states. It was also the only one he used as an electronic maintenance man.  
  
The others, well, they were used for various things. One was connected directly to the base he was once a part of, solely for the purpose of keeping track of how things were progressing with the case he'd fled from, even though he didn't bother checking up on anything half the time. Another one was used to hack into systems of random banks whenever a little extra money was needed when his job wasn't pulling in enough.  
  
For the most part, Matt had jumped completely off the investigation wagon. He pushed that lifestyle aside for something that didn't involve the possibility of dying with every task. It had been a lifestyle that he was used to, once upon a time, but a month is a long time and he no longer wanted to live his life that way.  
  
Matt was done living his life in the shadows. He didn't want to wait around for someone to toss him a lead and tell him that they needed him to help get the job done. The idea of doing nothing but solving crimes was a bummer and if it wasn't what he wanted to do then what sense did that make? None, he figured. That way of thinking was probably why he'd always been number three to Near and Mello, but even then he didn't care.  
  
That not caring shtick was why he sitting on the bed of his hotel room, his laptop whirring as it logged into the main system in hopes of keeping it up and running for longer than a week.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


"Shift is over," Matt announced as he walked into the office behind the check-in desk. "System is up. I'm going out for the night."  
  
The old man grunted, an indication that he'd heard him and was aware that Matt was leaving for a few hours.  
  
It was routine.

Every day Matt would leave his room around five in the evening, go down to the lobby and then the office, where he would clock out for the day. He'd be gone until midnight or later. Most of the time he would bar hop and pick up people — men, women, it didn't matter — to feed the sexual appetite that always came along with his drinking. He was a horny drunk, a fact he was perfectly fine with, as were most of the people he brought back or went home with.  
  
However, tonight would be different. He just didn't know that.  
  
Had he the ability to see into the future Matt would've most definitely reconsidered going out, but since he didn't have that ability, he ran up to his room to change before leaving like he did on any normal night of partying. Matt looked forward to a care free night, several drinks and a shot at going to bed with someone at least mildly attractive.  
  
Getting onto his bike, Matt revved it up and took off towards his favorite bar located on the outskirts of town. It took him a while to get there, but he didn't mind the drive; it allowed him time to think about things. It also gave him ample time to collect himself before waltzing into the bar with a cocky persona he hadn't known he had until he was flying solo.  
  
It hadn't been his fault that he never got to experience this side of himself. He knew this. In reality, it had been the fact that he was so used to being someone's puppy that he had forgotten all about himself. Well, that was until things started to go haywire between him and Mello.  
  
Matt enjoyed the person he became, this cocky person. He played it cool, acted like he was better than he actually was and he drew people to him. Matt was a prince and they were his subjects. It got him laid, got him free booze and it got him into places he never imagined he would ever get into. Matt was, as far as these people were concerned, a person of importance. He liked it. Very much so. He was no longer Matt, geeky side kick to Mello.  
  
In fact, there was no Matt — there was only Mail.  
  
Mail, his real name gone persona, and resident cool as shit bad boy. Mail had it all — the looks, the job (which was a lie), the money (another lie unless he stole it when he was low on funds) and the attitude to match. Mail was lusted after by many, and those fortunate enough to capture his attention were whom he went with later in the night. He was another pretty face in the middle of a bar, and while he enjoyed it, it wasn't exactly what he wanted.  
  
The free alcohol was nice, the new places were amazing and the lays were pretty good, but it wasn't everything. It wasn't what he wanted; he'd never get what he wanted. Matt sought to stop the ache in his heart with these nightly trips out. An ache that started months prior when things started going downhill with Mello. Even then, when the ache stopped, he knew it still wasn't what he wanted. Dulling the pain worked well enough, but it didn't completely stop it or make it go away. He'd always have this hole in his heart and the only way to fix it was to go back and redo everything, but that wasn't going to happen, much to Matt's disappointment.  
  
Coming to a full stop outside the doors of the bar, Matt waved to several regulars as he stood, placing his helmet in the compartment under the seat and slipping the keys into his pocket. Inhaling heavily and flinching when a few guys slapped his back while spewing quick greetings, Matt crossed the curb and stopped in front of the building before entering. This was his normal entrance. It definitely needed to change.  
  
The neon lights above the bar blinked in a tired fashion, signaling for people to stumble in and grab a place at the bar on dance floor. There was a bouncer, but like most nights, he wasn't doing his job. Rather, he was participating in things that he shouldn't have been getting paid to do. The front of the location was shoddy, littered with empty beer bottles and cigarette butts, but people didn't care. Never judge a bar by its appearance because, believe it or not, you really won't care after knocking back a few. At least, that's the way Matt looked at it. He was almost certain he wasn't the only one.  
  
"'Sup, man?!" a guy that Matt had come to consider his drinking buddy yelled as Matt entered. Matt greeted him with a nod.  
  
"Up for a round of beer pong?" Matt was asked as the door closed behind him. The same guy slung an arm over Matt's shoulders, walking into the dimly lit bar with the red head. A few whoops of excitement came from an area Matt knew to be their designated spot, which was already surrounded by enough people to start a chorus line. Girls and guys alike stood around with drinks in their hands, talking and unwinding.  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"You came!"  
  
"Fuck, man, check this shit out!"  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Hey," Matt gave a small wave, pleasing the masses as he claimed the empty chair in the corner; a seat that everyone knew as his.  
  
"Beer, Mail?" a young woman asked.  
  
"As always," he stated, smiling at her.  
  
Matt leaned forward in his chair, his elbows finding purchase on the worn down table as he watched everyone else with mild interest. A group of girls no older than him were all giggles as they kept looking back at his table trying to capture his attention. With a barely there flick of his wrist, he waved and nodded at them, praying that they would stay on their side of the bar so he wouldn't have to deal with them.   
  
  


\---  
  
  


A little while later his third drink was placed in front of him and he grabbed it up like it was the last cup of booze left on Earth. Matt downed it almost as soon as his hand touched the drink, finishing it as he was asked again if he wanted to play beer pong. Normally he would decline, claiming that his shot was too good and that he'd never get to drink. While he was good, and his team usually won, he never did drink on the times that his team lost. His teammates always finished the drinks before he was able to get a cup, the selfish bastards.  
  
"Dude," one of his bar buddies began, already drunk and nearly falling onto his ass, "you see that chick over there?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah," Matt said a little too loudly, looking in the general direction of where the guy was pointing.  
  
"F-fucking hot, right? Go-go say hi!" the man stuttered, tugging Matt off his chair and pushing him in the direction of the dance floor.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Matt shrugged him off and, despite telling himself that he was going to stick to the bar and men for the night, Matt found himself wandering over towards the woman that had been so graciously pointed out to him. Stopping at the railing dividing the bar from the dance floor, Matt watched as her hips moved from side to side with the beat of the song. She was into it. She was also hot, he had to admit. She looked like she could do wonders in bed just by being able to out perform everyone around her. Matt was hypnotized, his eyes following her every move as she danced without a care in the world.  
  
"Good lookin', ain't she?" an unknown man asked, watching her like a piece of meat.  
  
"Y-yeah," Matt stammered, his top lip curling up in disgust at the predatory look in the guy's eyes. There was no way he was going to be out done by this hair hair metal band reject. No way in hell.  
  
The song changed, and for a moment she stopped dancing as she waited for the next song to start up. It took a few seconds, but by the time Matt made his way down to the dance floor a new song was starting. The bass pumped in his ears and swam through his veins as he walked towards the middle of the floor — towards the girl that captured his interests.  
  
What happened to only wanting to take a guy home? Matt didn't know and he didn't care.  
  
Coming up behind her, he leaned in close and pushed her hair away, breathing a wispy breath of air against the back of her neck. She froze, but only momentarily before picking up where she left off and moving to the beat. Matt placed his hands on her hips, his body following hers as he closed his eyes. He could tell that she'd moved backwards and closer to him; she was literally up against his crotch and working wonders on him. Matt was intoxicated (in more ways than one) and wanted more as he pulled her back more so that their bodies were flush against each other. He couldn't get enough, and if he didn't slow down he wouldn't make it back to the hotel with her. Sex in a bar bathroom was never a good time. A car (his bike) wasn't a good time, either. However, the alley beside the bar didn't sound so bad.  
  
Pulling back, Matt placed his chin on her shoulder, speaking directly into her ear, "how 'bout we go back to my place?"  
  
That was all it took for her to permanently freeze. It was enough of a reaction for him to realize that he'd done something he shouldn't have.  
  
Fuck. Why'd he have to ask so soon? He should've waited at least a few more songs. Maybe a drink or two. It wasn't like him to ask so soon — he'd totally screwed up.  
  
Mentally cursing himself, he failed to notice that she grabbed his wrist and was tugging him towards the exit of the bar. He hadn't missed the catcalls from his fellow drunkards, however. Blinking in realization, he figured that he must've done something right. Matt felt like a right idiot for ever insulting himself. This entire scenario should teach him to never underestimate his ability to pick anyone up.  
  
The next couple things were a blur to Matt, but he wasn't complaining because he ended up with his arms around her waist and her lips against his. She tasted of chocolate; a taste that he deeply missed. With their new found entanglement, they managed to find their way to her car, where she instructed the driver to take them back to her place. She promised Matt that she'd send someone to get his bike when he tried to say something about not wanting to leave it behind. That was enough for him.  
  
In the back of the car a few things clicked in his brain as Matt brought a hand up to her chest.  
  
One, she had a driver. Who the fuck had a driver? She did, that's who.  
  
Two, she tasted a lot like chocolate and there was a very distinct sense of nostalgia that came along with her. The alcohol on his tongue be damned.  
  
And lastly, point three, she most definitely lacked a very prominent feature that most females had.

Biting his lip, Matt decided not to press these issues. He had originally planned to go home with a man, so it was fine. Instead, he closed his eyes and dove back in for another make out session until they reached their destination. An obvious battle of dominance was going on between them; neither one of them wanted to lose. At least, no one wanted to lose until the car came to an abrupt stop and the blond haired man got out of the car. Matt didn't realize he'd even opened the door, so the sudden taste of leather car seat startled him as he pushed himself back up so he that was sitting. It was when he sitting halfway out the car that he felt his heart lurch in his chest as he looked at the place they stopped at.  
  
Matt blanched as he stared at the apartment complex. He could feel the alcohol he'd consumed rising in the back of his throat. He wasn't supposed to be here — this wasn't supposed to be happening. Matt decided the night he left that there was no reason to ever come back. He wasn't going to let this hookup get him into trouble. Nothing was worth coming back. Matt scooted back into the car, refusing to get out.  
  
"Coming?" his host asked.  
  
"No," he croaked out, shaking his head.  
  
"Matt," the voice spoke again. This person knowing his name should've raised red flags. This person sounding eerily like Mello should've also raised red flags. But, they didn't and he would blame it on the alcohol when he came to his senses.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Stop being stubborn," Mello said, bending over and grabbing Matt's arm to pull him from the car. "We're going inside."  
  
Matt pulled back, becoming dead weight as he tried to get out of Mello's grasp. "I'm not going back there."  
  
"Mail?" Mello said softly, dropping Matt's arm, eyes darting between the ground, the apartment complex and Matt. "Come home."  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Reluctantly Matt followed Mello back into the apartment he left behind. It felt like an eternity since he'd been there and, while the atmosphere was no longer thick and able to be cut through, Matt still didn't like it. There were too many bad memories resting here.  
  
"Matt," Mello closed in on Matt as he pushed the younger man against the door, effectively shutting it.  
  
"Umph," Matt groaned as he door knob dug into his back, but the pain was forgotten when Mello roughly pressed his lips against Matt's in another heated kiss.  
  
Mello's hands slid up Matt's side and his body was pressed into all the right places of Matt's own. Matt could feel Mello's erection against him, and it took everything to not shove the blond onto the ground. Bucking his hips, Matt moaned into Mello's mouth as they rocked against one another.  
  
It was going to be a night they wouldn't forget.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Hours later found Matt looking at the ceiling, a content smile playing on his face. The night turned out better than he thought it would and he wouldn't wish for things to have gone any other way. Silently he thanked his drinking partner for pointing out the 'hot girl' on the dance floor.  
  
"Matt?" Mello whispered, turning over to face the red head.  
  
"Mm," Matt hummed, following Mello's movement and turning onto his side.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, Mel."  
  
With that, Mello gave a soft sigh and he scooted closer to Matt. 

One day they'd be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a beta. i edit for myself. all errors are my own.


End file.
